


One Piece PETs: Knight Time

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [170]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Based off of the color spread of chapter 699 of Eiichiro Oda's manga, One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Knight Time

**One Piece PETs: Knight Time**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This striking series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Sunny.

 

Grassy knolls sway in the breeze. A great day for a nice stroll, yes?

 

***GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!!***

 

Not quite.

 

"DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" someone screamed.

 

Many Animal People and Humans ran around in a frenzy.

 

"SAVE US~!!!!" screamed a Parakeet Woman.

 

   Up in the skies above, a huge green dragon was seen, flying around. With one deep breath, he breathed fire down on the homes of the scattered denizens.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!" they all shrieked as they ran away.

 

"SOMEONE, HELP~!!!!" one of them screamed. "ANYONE!!!!"

 

Just as the dragon was about to devour the people...

 

"HEY, UGLY!!!!"

 

   The dragon stopped before turning around and saw a group of knights. Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Robin, and Brook. They are known as the Knights of the Straw Hat Order.

 

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"Dude, don't ask him that!" Usopp cried. "That's a death wish!"

 

Robin only chuckled.

 

"Oh, Usopp," she mused. "Always the tentative one."

 

"I'M ONLY BEING RATIONAL!!" Usopp shouted. "AM I REALLY THE ONLY SANE MAN IN THIS ORDER!?"

 

"Pretty much," answered Franky. "Sorry, pal."

 

Usopp groaned in utter defeat.

 

"Sometimes, I really hate you guys," he muttered.

 

"Whatever, man," Zoro spoke up, brandishing his swords. "Let's just get this over with."

 

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Franky concurred. "I've been itching for a fight for weeks."

 

The dragon roared at the knights, who remained unafraid...most of them, anyways.

 

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed.

 

"Wimps." Zoro muttered as he charged in, head-first, after the dragon.

 

***KLANG!!***

 

He blocked the beast's teeth with his blades.

 

"Three Sword Style..." he began. "Secret Technique: Crossing of the Six Paths!!!"

 

***SLASH!!***

 

Zoro made an inverted S-shape on the dragon's wings, cutting them to shreds.

 

"Now, it's my turn!" Franky shouted. "WEAPONS LEFT!!!"

 

He shot bullets at the dragon, wounding it. Though, it was still not enough to bring the beast down.

 

"Guess I've got no choice," Usopp murmured as he readied his black Kabuto. "Face my wrath, you Devil spawn!! IMPACT WOLF!!!"

 

***TWANG!!!***

 

   Usopp shot a pop green that morphed into a giant green wolf with a red nose. The wolf's nose hit the dragon right in the stomach, causing it to cough up blood, however it still would not go down.

 

"Damn, he's tough!" Usopp cursed.

 

"I've got it!" Chopper called as he shifted into his Kung Fu Point. "Take this!! WACHAA!!!"

 

***WHACK!!!***

 

He kicked the dragon right in the jaw, knocking out a couple of his teeth!

 

"Way to go, Chopper!" Usopp cheered.

 

The dragon growled at the knights, looking beyond furious.

 

"Now, you've got him mad," Sanji noted. "let me handle this one."

 

At that moment, his leg went ablaze.

 

"Diable Jambe," he spoke. "BIEN CUIT GRILL SHOT!!"

 

***BAM!!!***

 

He kicked the dragon right in the gut and he even left a huge grill-shaped burn!

 

***RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!***

 

The beast hollered in agony. That's when Robin crossed her wings.

 

"MIL FLEUR!!!"

 

Two giant arms appeared on the dragon's neck and promptly grabbed him. Next, they threw the beast to the ground on his back!

 

"Guess I'm up next," Brook piped up as he unsheathed _Soul Solid_. "Song of Scratches...BLIZZARD SLICE!!"

 

With one cut, the dragon was defeated. Everyone cheered at the knights' victory.

 

"ALL RIGHT!!!"

 

"AS EXPECTED OF THE KINGDOM'S STRONGEST KNIGHTS!!!!"

 

"SANJI- _KUN_!!! MARRY ME!!!!"

 

"CHOPPER- _CHAN_ , YOU'RE SO CUTE~!!!!"

 

"Ahh, the ladies love me," Sanji sighed.

 

"They're obviously deluded," Zoro muttered. "Poor women."

 

"Fuck off, Moss Head." Sanji cursed, giving Zoro the finger.

 

"What was that, Dartboard?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"You heard me, Scarface!!!" Sanji barked.

 

At that instant...

 

"Look! The king is here!!"

 

"King Luffy? Really?"

 

"And Queen Nami is with him!"

 

"No way!"

 

Yes. The ruler of the land and his queen had indeed arrived. Riding atop the back of Blizzard is King Monkey D. Luffy and his queen, Nami.

 

"What's shakin', everybody?" Luffy asked with a toothy grin.

 

The crowd cheered upon seeing Luffy and Nami.

 

"LONG LIVE KING LUFFY!!!"

 

"LONG LIVE QUEEN NAMI!!!"

 

"QUEEN NAMI, YOU'RE SO PRETTY!!!"

 

Hearing that caused Luffy to glare at the crowd and they all went silent.

 

"That's what I thought," the King spoke. "No one tries to make catcalls at my queen when I'm around."

 

"Hey, Luffy!"

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as Zoro approached. "What is it, Zoro?"

 

"We slayed another dragon," Zoro responded, pointing at the dragon.

 

"Good work, as always!" Luffy praised.

 

"So, what brings you out here?" Franky asked.

 

"Not much," Luffy answered. "The castle was getting a little stuffy, so Nami and I decided to take a bit of a stroll."

 

"Ah," replied Franky. "Of course."

 

"Plus, I haven't taken Blizzard out for a walk in forever," Luffy added. "Right, buddy?"

 

***Woof!***

 

   Luffy grinned and scratched his noble canine steed behind his ear. Blizzard made happy pants with his tongue hanging out. As this happened, Nami dismounted from the wolf-dog and dusted herself off.

 

"Can't remember the last time I left the castle," she said. "It's nice to get a breath of fresh air."

 

"Queen Nami- _swan_ ~!!!!" Sanji swooned as he spun around. "It's so good to see you~!!!"

 

"You see me all the time, Sanji," Nami pointed out. "why's now any different?"

 

"That's what I always say," Zoro added. "but then again, what'd you expect from a spaz?"

 

"What was that?!" Sanji questioned, his tail bristling.

 

"You heard me, _spaz_." Zoro replied.

 

"THAT'S IT!!!" Sanji shouted before he jumped at Zoro, and soon, a dust cloud formed around them as they started fight.

 

"Oh, for the love of..." Nami muttered, face-pawing.

 

"Ahahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

 

Usopp sighed in exasperation.

 

"What idiots," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"Eh," Brook shrugged. "they'll tire out, eventually."

 

Soon enough, Zoro and Sanji did tire themselves out.

 

"Feh," each of them scoffed. "Whatever."

 

Robin sighed.

 

"What am I going to do with you, Zoro?" she asked.

 

"Send him to an anger management class?" Brook answered.

 

"Ahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed, but he stopped when he heard a familiar rumbling sound. "Damn. I'm hungry, again."

 

"Seriously, Luffy?" Nami asked. "You just ate not too long ago!"

 

"Tell that to my stomach!" Luffy answered, pointing to his toned gut that growled. "Shut up in there!"

 

 _"You know...we do have some meat now,"_ Blizzard pointed out, jerking his head to the dragon. _"why not eat that?"_

 

"Ooh~!" Luffy exclaimed, drooling.

 

"Big Brother!"

 

Luffy turned to see his younger sister, Aika, and her dog, Kumi.

 

"Aika!" Luffy spoke as he picked the little Honshu Wolf Girl up. "What are you doing here? I told you and Kumi to stay and wait at the castle."

 

"Aww, but it's boring," Aika answered. "I wanted to come and see what you and everyone else were up to!"

 

"Killed a dragon," Zoro piped up, pointing to the deceased dragon.

 

"Oh, my gosh!" Aika gasped.

 

"Relax, Aika," Luffy told her. "We're gonna eat it for dinner!"

 

"Really?" Aika inquired.

 

"Yup!" Luffy answered. "Shishishishi!"

 

   King Luffy and his band of knights were not at all like the usual king and knightly order. True, the knights greatly respected their king, yet he treated them like they were his family. In a way, they were and that's what the citizens admired about them.

 

"They sure are a close-knit bunch," one of the civilians noted.

 

"Sure are," concurred another. "more closer than any family I know of."

 

"I wish I could live like they do," added one more. "carefree, strong, fearless, not to mention kindhearted."

 

Subsequently, the knights and Luffy hauled the dragon carcass off to the castle.

 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted to the townsfolk. "Tonight, we're gonna have a feast to celebrate! Everyone's invited!"

 

They all cheered in euphoria.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

And so, Sanji went to work in preparing a large feast for the upcoming party. He wasn't just a knight, but he was the royal cook, too.

 

"And a damn good one, at that!" Sanji exclaimed.

 

Right, yes. At the same time, Aika was helping Nami and Robin put up the decorations.

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"You're excited, aren't you?" Nami asked.

 

"Yup!" Aika answered. "I love it when Big Brother throws a party!"

 

"We all do," Robin chimed in. "although, Luffy's the one who's most thrilled."

 

"Yeah," Nami deadpanned. "He'll do just about anything to fill that stomach of his."

 

"That's big brother for ya!" Aika chirped. "Shishishishi!"

 

With Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Brook, they were getting drinks ready.

 

"Don't go getting wasted, Zoro," spoke Usopp. "Remember, this is for the party."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro replied. "I know."

 

"Good," nodded Usopp. "Last time, there was barely anything left."

 

"Precisely," added Brook.

 

"Tch." Zoro scoffed. "Jerks."

 

"Love you, too, Zoro." Usopp responded.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

 

"Oh, shut up!" Zoro snapped.

 

Now, we move onto Chopper, Blizzard, and Kumi, who are all setting the plates and cutlery on a large table outside of the castle.

 

 _"Remember,"_ Blizzard started, _"the spoon and the knife always go on the right side of the plate. The fork goes on the left."_

 

 _"Right,"_ nodded Kumi as she set the spoons, knives, and forks in their proper place.

 

 _'For a wolf-dog, Blizzard sure is proper,'_ Chopper thought. _'I guess living in a palace does that to you.'_

 

   Blizzard smiled and wagged his tail. Kumi smiled, too. Soon, the time had come for the big party and everything was so lively. Luffy was gorging on the food.

 

"Big Brother, save some for the guests!" Aika cried.

 

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized with his mouth full.

 

Nami, meanwhile, was talking with some women.

 

"So your hair is naturally orange?!" asked one.

 

"Yup," Nami answered with a nod. "it sure is."

 

"Shut. Up," spoke another woman. "no way! How do you keep it so lovely?!"

 

"Robin does my hair for me," Nami answered. "Usopp, too, occasionally."

 

"Oh, wow," another woman spoke in awe. "I wish they were my stylists!"

 

"Me, too!" added another.

 

"So do I!" a third chimed in.

 

Nami smiled at her popularity.

 

 _'It's so good to be queen.'_ she thought.

 

Concurrently, Usopp was entertaining the children at the party with his many tall tales.

 

"I stared the ogre in the eye, armed with nothing but my trusty Black Kabuto!" he declared.

 

"Were you scared, Sir Usopp?" a little boy asked.

 

"You kidding?" Usopp questioned. "Not in the slightest!"

 

The kids beamed at him in astonishment.

 

" _Sugoi_ ~!" they exclaimed.

 

Usopp grinned proudly.

 

"Tch," Zoro scoffed. "what a yutz."

 

"You can say that again," Sanji agreed. "those poor kids are eating it up."

 

"It seems to keep them happy," Robin added, smiling. "just let him keep telling his stories."

 

"Whatever," the two spoke.

 

"Good grief," Robin muttered with a sigh.

 

With Chopper, he was eating cotton candy.

 

"Yummy~!" he exclaimed.

 

"Wait, how can there be cotton candy in the middle ages?!" Brook questioned in shock.

 

"Don't question it," Franky answered.

 

 _"Yeah, just roll with it,"_ Blizzard added, gnawing on a bone.

 

 _"Yeah, roll with it,"_ Kumi repeated, doing the same thing.

 

 _'This has to be the strangest story we've ever been in.'_ Brook thought.

 

"Don't stop now!" Luffy exclaimed. "The party's just starting!!"

 

"YEAH!!!" everyone cheered.

 

"Ah, well," Brook shrugged as he prepared to play his lute.

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered.

 

"Sing, Brook!" Usopp cheered.

 

That's just what the Skeletal Horse Man did. He played the lute version of "Rolling Star" by Yui and everyone cheered as he played.

 

"Woo hoo!" Luffy cheered. "Yeah, Brook!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

Usopp put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

 

"All right!" Sanji cheered.

 

"Go Brook!" Chopper shouted.

 

Blizzard and Kumi barked, also cheering for Brook. Once the song was over, everyone applauded.

 

"Bravo! Bravo!"

 

"Well done!"

 

"Encore!"

 

"Whoo-hoo!!"

 

"Shishishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook chortled.

 

Soon after, Zoro was in a drinking contest with some of the denizens of the kingdom and, so far, no one could beat him.

 

"What a bunch of lightweights," he muttered. "Can't handle their booze."

 

"There he goes, again," murmured Franky. "I hope Nami doesn't join in."

 

"Hey, Zoro!" Nami called.

 

"Why do I even hope anymore?" Franky asked.

 

"Join the club," Usopp muttered. "I'm the president."

 

   Five nano-seconds later, Zoro and Nami started to having a drinking contest. So far, they had gone through five cups of sake. Although, five more cups later, it ended in a tie!

 

"Oh, brother," Usopp muttered.

 

"Big Sis and Uncle Zoro are weird." spoke Aika.

 

Robin only chuckled.

 

 _"I knew they'd get wasted,"_ sighed Blizzard. _"Why am I not surprised?"_

 

 _"Because this happens almost every time?"_ Kumi inquired.

 

 _"...Yeah,"_ Blizzard answered. _"there's that."_

 

After a while, the party was over.

 

"Bye, everybody!" Luffy called as he waved at the guests.

 

He was rather fat from eating so much dragon meat.

 

"Eh," Nami shrugged. "he'll slim down, soon enough."

 

"Yep!" Aika added.

 

Sure enough, Luffy slimmed down.

 

"Well, that was fun!" Luffy spoke up.

 

"Yup!" Aika concurred. "We'll have to do it again!"

 

"We just might," Nami told her. "That is, if another dragon shows up."

 

"And it will," Robin added.

 

"Oh, boy..." Usopp muttered with dread.

 

Chopper whimpered as he hid behind the Ferret Man.

 

"Scary...!" he squeaked.

 

"I agree...!" Brook concurred.

 

   Such is the life of King Luffy, Queen Nami, and their knights. And when the time came to slay another dragon, you can bet the Knights of the Straw Hat Order would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Going through this, I think I might've ripped off Magi.:(


End file.
